jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Finn
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Dunkel |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe=1,78 Meter |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer=FN-2187''Vor dem Erwachen'' |Kopfgeld= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Stationierung=*Starkiller-Basis *''Finalizer'' |Familie= |Beruf= |Sprache=Basic |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position=Soldat |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit=FN-Korps |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=Sturmtruppenrüstung |Bewaffnung=F-11D-Blastergewehr |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze=*Pressys Schleuder *Jakku *Takodana *Starkiller-Basis *Crait-System *Crait |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber=*Phasma *Leia Organa |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=Desertion |Zugehörigkeit=*Erste Ordnung *Widerstand }} FN-2187, genannt Finn, war ein menschlicher Sturmtruppler, der seit seiner Kindheit im Dienste der Ersten Ordnung stand, jedoch 34 NSY desertierte und den Widerstand unterstützte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Als sich aus den letzten Bruchstücken des Imperiums die Erste Ordnung formierte, wurde Finn seiner Familie als Baby weggenommen und zwangsrekrutiert. Von nun an diente er bei den Truppenverbänden der Ersten Ordnung in der Division von Captain Phasma. Schon als Kadett war er sehr talentiert. Daher wurde er der Anführer des FN-Korps. Im späten Verlauf seiner Ausbildung wurden die Regeln immer strenger und die Bestrafungen immer härter. Auch wurden jetzt Kolektivstrafen verhängt, unter welchen das FN-Korps sehr zu leiden hatte, da FN-2003 Phasma oft aufgrund von seiner Tollpatschigkeit negativ auffiel. Auch begannen nun erstmals Übungen im bewaffneten Nahkampf. Bald schon wurden sie zu ihrem ersten Einsatz zum Minen-Komplex bei Pressys Schleuder geschickt. Bei der Ersten Ordnung Mission bei Guhl JO3870 Während FN 2187 einen Truppentranspporter der von der Planetenoberfläche des Planeten Guhl JO3870 in den Hangar der Finalizer geflogen war reinigte, wurde er von einem kleinen affenartigem Tier angegriffen. Es warf ihn von einer Plattform und rannte mit seinem Helm im Schlepptau durch die Korridore des Sternenzerstörers. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte der Sturmtruppler das Tier jedoch gefangen und in eine Kiste gesperrt. Als er kurze Zeit später mit einer Einheit Sturmtruppler und Captain Phasma auf den Planeten geschickt wurde schmuggelte er das Tier mit. Als sie gelaandet waren wollte er das Tier freilassen,musste jedoch feststellen das es aus seiner Kiste entkommen war, Er entdeckte es wieder als es sich gerade am Amaturenbrett des Truppentransporters zu schaffen machte. Bevor er es packen konnte startete es das offenen Schiffe, flog mit ihm in die Luft und ließ es anschließend auf die sumpfige Oberfläche des Planeten stürzen. In den Trümmern konnte FN 2187 das Tier jedoch finden und einfangen. Captain Phasma befahl im nun das Tier zu töten, doch bevor es dazu kam tauchte eine Ganze Herde von diesen Tieren auf und die Sturmtruppler zogen sich zurück. Befriedungsmission bei Pressys Schleuder Nachdem sie drei Stunden lang einen Eingang bewacht hatten, wurde das FN-Korps von Captain Phasma zu sich beordert. Sie wollte, dass die vier sie zu Unterhändlern begleiteten, die bessere Arbeitskonditionen für die Minenarbeiter heraushandeln wollten. Phasma hatte jedoch nicht vor zu verhandeln und gab Finn und seinen Kameraden den Befehl, die Unterhändler zu erschießen. Hier kamen Finn erneut Zweifel an der Ordnung der er diente. Scharmützel von Jakku Kurz darauf, wurde sein Korps mit vielen weiteren Sturmtruppen nach Jakku in die Siedlung Tuanul gebracht, wo ein Gefecht mit den Einheimischen entbrannte. Slip, ein Kamerad Finns, wurde von einem Schuss getroffen und sank zu Boden. Finn eilte zu ihm und bekam seinen Tod mit. Noch immer schockiert, half er dem Rest der Einheit, die Einwohner zusammenzutreiben. Nachdem Kylo Ren Poe Dameron, einen Piloten des Widerstands, gefangen nahm, gab Phasma wie auch schon bei Pressys Schleuder den Befehl, die Unbewaffneten zu erschießen. Auch diesesmal feuerte Finn keinen Schuss ab. Desertion Flucht von der Finalizer Später an Bord der Finalizer nahm Finn in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Helm ab, um sich zu beruhigen. In diesem Augenblick tauchte Phasma auf und forderte ihn auf, sich bei seiner Division zu melden, damit diese über ihn richten könne. Finn suchte jedoch stattdessen Poe Dameron, da er einen Piloten für den TIE-Jäger brauchte, mit dem er fliehen wollte. Poe erklärte sich natürlich sofort bereit und die beiden flohen mit dem TIE. Auf dem Weg zur Oberfläche Jakkus wurden sie jedoch von einer Erschütterungsrakete der Finalizer erfasst und mussten auf Jakku notlanden. Sie landeten jedoch an unterschiedlichen Stellen, sodass Finn Poe für tot hielt. Treffen mit Rey Auf Jakku wanderte er in Richtung des Niima-Außenpostens. Dort stillte er seinen Durst an einer Viehtränke. Anschließend sah BB-8, dass er die Jacke Poes trug, die er aus dem Wrack des TIEs geborgen hatte. Daraufhin wurde er von Rey, einer Schrottsammlerin, attackiert. Finn behauptete jedoch, er wäre ein Mitglied des Widerstands und Rey beschloss, mit ihm nach D'Qar zu reisen. Als daraufhin die Erste Ordnung angriff, flohen sie gemeinsam im Millennium Falken. An Bord des Falkens Als sie im Falken durchs All flogen, wurden sie von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst und in den Hangar eines Frachters gezogen, wo Han Solo und Chewbacca den Falken betraten. Die beiden fanden Finn undRey recht schnell und kamen mit ihnen ins Gespräch. Unglücklicherweise schuldete Han Solo der Kanjiklub-Gang und den Guavianischen Todesbringern Geld, weswegen diese den Millenium Falken enterten. In dem darauffolgenden Gefecht wurden Rathtare freigesetzt, weswegen Finn, Rey, Han und Chewbacca erneut im Falken flohen. Beim Widerstand Schlacht von Takodana Auf Takodana angekommen suchten sie sofort Maz Kanata auf, die Rey Luke Skywalkers Lichtschwert übergeben wollte. In diesem Moment griff jedoch die Erste Ordnung an. Vor der Festung wurden die Widerständler gefangengenommen, doch auch der Widerstand griff nun ein. Es entbrannte eine heftige Luftschlacht, während am Finn sich am Boden seinem alten Kameraden FN-2199 stellen musste. Das folgende Duell hätte er fast verloren, hätte Han nicht rechtzeitig den Sturmtruppler erschossen. Kylo Ren nahm Rey gefangen und die Erste Ordnung zog sich zurück. Finn erhielt von Maz Kanata das Lichtschwert. Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis Da er schon einmal auf der Starkiller-Basis stationiert war, leitete er den Stoßtrupp in die Basis an, der darauf zielte, die Schilde zu deaktivieren. Dazu drang er mit Han Solo und Chewbacca in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein und nachdem sie sich des Falkens entledigt hatten, stießen sie in den Gebäudekomplex vor. Sie zẃangen Phasma, die Schilde zu deaktivieren und Finn machte sich auf die Suche nach Rey, während Han von Kylo Ren getötet wurde. Finn und Rey trafen dann auf Kylo Ren. Erst kämpfte Finn gegen diesen, wurde aber dabei verletzt und verlor das Bewusstsein. Nachdem Rey Kylo geschlagen hatte, flüchtete sie mit Finn zum Falken, wo Chewbacca auf sie wartete. Sie schafften es noch rechtzeitig von dem Planeten zu entkommen, bevor dieser implodierte. Evakuierung von D'Qar Finn steckte während der Evakuierung der Widerstandsbasis in einem Bacta-Rettungsanzug in einem temporären Krankenabteil auf der Raddus. Von der Schlacht um D'Qar bekam er aufgrund seiner andauernden Bewusstlosigkeit deshalb nichts mit. Als die Schiffe des Widerstands in den Hyperraum flohen, erwachte er plötzlich, rannte aus dem Krankenabteil und suchte nach Rey. Poe informierte den desillusionierten Finn über die momentane Sachlage und besorgte ihm etwas zum Anziehen. Finn suchte anschließend Leia auf, um sie über Rey auszufragen. Leia erklärte ihm, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach Luke gemacht hatte. Finn wollte sie suchen gehen und begab sich zu den Rettungskapseln. Dort traf er auf Rose Tico, die ihm erklärte, dass sie ihre Schwester verloren hatte und ihn als Held verehrte. Finn fühlte sich geschmeichelt, aber als Rose merkte, dass Finn abhauen wollte, versetzte sie ihm einen Stromstoß und wollte ihn zu den Gefängnisquartieren bringen. Sie erzählte ihm dann, dass die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung die Widerstandsflotte aus dem Hyperraum geortet hatte. Finn war überrascht, da er sich aber mit der Technik der Ersten Ordnung auskannte, wusste er, wie er dem Widerstand genug Zeit verschaffen könne, um unbemerkt in den Hyperraum zu treten. Er und Rose entwickelten einen Plan: Sie müssten zum Hyperraumortungsgerät an Bord der Supremacy und es ausschalten. Das würde der Widerstandsflotte genügend Zeit geben zu fliehen. Sie teilten ihren Plan Poe mit, der sie unterstützte. Um auf die Supremacy zu gelangen, kontaktierten sie Maz Kanata, die sie an einen Meister-Codeknacker auf Canto Bight verwies. Sie machten sich dann mit einem Minitransporter auf den Weg nach Cantonica. Mission nach Canto Bight Sie landeten illegal an einem Strand von Canto Bight und schlichen sich ins Canto-Casino. Finn war von all dem Prunk mächtig beeindruckt, Rose klärte ihn jedoch auf, dass all die Reichen ihr Geschäft durch den Krieg finanzierten. Daraufhin fanden sie den Meistercodeknacker und wollten mit ihm sprechen, als sie von den Polizisten wegen Falschparkens gefangen genommen wurden. Sie landeten in einer Zelle mit DJ. Dieser hörte ihren Plan mit und brach kurz darauf aus der Zelle aus. Finn und Rose folgten ihm nach draußen und klauten sich ein Fathier, mit dem sie durch die Stadt ritten, um der Polizei zu entkommen. Währendessen traf DJ auf BB-8 und sie stahlen ein Schiff. Finn und Rose gelangten außerhalb der Stadt auf einen Hügel, wo sie dann von BB-8 und DJ gerettet wurden. Sie bemerkten, dass sie das Schiff eines Waffenherstellers geklaut hatten und Finn erkannte, dass dieser Waffenhersteller an die Erste Ordnung und an den Widerstand Waffen geliefert hatte, was ihn überraschte. Rose und Finn konnten DJ überreden, ihnen Zugang zur Supremacy zu verschaffen und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Auf der Supremacy DJ schaffte es, einen Teil des Deflektorschilds des Großkampfschiffs zu deaktivieren, sodass sie unbemerkt auf die Supremacy kamen. Verkleidet als imperiale Offiziere gelangten sie zum Ortungsraum. Während DJ dabei war, die Tür zu öffnen, ohne Sicherheitsalarm auszulösen, bekam Finn von Poe die Nachricht, dass er die Brücke übernommen hatte und auf Finn wartete, um in den Hyperraum zu springen, ansonsten würde Vizeadmiral Amilyn Holdo die Transporter starten. DJ knackte daraufhin den Code der Tür und sie gelangten hinein, wurden aber zu ihrer Verwunderung bereits von Sicherheitskräften der Ersten Ordnung erwartet, die sie abführten. Sie wurden in einen Hangar geführt, wo Captain Phasma schon mit Exekutionstruppen wartete. Dem Widerstand war es inzwischen gelungen, Transporter zu dem nahegelegenen Planeten Crait zu entsenden. Sie waren zu klein, um von der Ersten Ordnung entdeckt zu werden und Vizeadmiral Amilyn Holdo steuerte weiterhin die Raddus als Ablenkung. Da DJ jedoch das Gespräch mit Poe mitgehört hatte, verriet er den Widerstand und erzählte der Ersten Ordnung von den Transportern, die kurz darauf unter Beschuss genommen wurden. Finn und Rose waren schockiert von DJs Verhalten, da sie dachten, er wäre ein Freund, doch DJ nahm seine Belohnung in Form von Münzen und erklärte ihnen, dass er auf der Seite des Geldes stünde und dieser Krieg ihm egal sei. Captain Phasma gab dann den Exekutionstruppen den Befehl, beide hinzurichten. Unterdessen lenkte Vizeadmiral Holdo die Raddus direkt in Richtung der Supremacy und sprang in den Hyperraum, um den Transportern noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Die Supremacy wurde halbiert und viele Decks nahmen erheblichen Schaden, so auch der Hangar, in dem sich Finn und Rose befanden. Das verschaffte ihnen genug Zeit, um gegen die Truppen zu kämpfen. Plötzlich erschien jedoch Phasma und wollte die Sache mit Finn zu Ende bringen. Beide kämpften und Phasma schleuderte ihn in einen Schacht. Sie wollte sich dann um Rose kümmern, jedoch war der Schacht, in den sie Finn hinein stieß, ein Aufzug und Finn stand wieder hinter Phasma, um sie in ein brennendes Loch zu stoßen. Mit BB-8s Hilfe gelangten sie zu einem Shuttle der Ersten Ordnung und flohen auf den Planeten Crait. Schlacht um Crait Auf Crait befand sich ein alter Rebellenaußenposten der Allianz. Die Basis wurde von einem starken Tor geschützt. Die Erste Ordnung begann mit der Invasion des Außenpostens und TIE-Jäger versuchten, das Tor zu zerstören, doch es war zu dick. Finn erkannte dann die Taktik der Ersten Ordnung: Ein Superlaser-Belagerungsgeschütz sollte ein Loch in das Tor machen, damit die Erste Ordnung mit der Invasion beginnen könnte. Finn wusste, das Geschütz war stark genug, das Tor zu sprengen, also musste es aufgehalten werden. Poe, Finn und Rose leiteten einen Gleiterangriff mit den in der Basis zurückgelassenen Ski-Speedern. Die meisten Speeder wurden von Jägern der Ersten Ordnung dezimiert. Auch die Bodentruppen erlitten starke Verluste. Poe befahl den Rückzug, aber Finn wollte das Geschütz unbedingt zerstören. Er flog direkt darauf zu. Seine Waffensysteme fielen aus, daher wollte er hinein fliegen, um durch die Kollision eine Zerstörung des Geschützes hervorzurufen. Doch im letzten Moment kollidierte Rose absichtlich mit Finn, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Dabei wurde sie schwer verletzt, doch sie gestand ihm ihre Liebe. Finn brachte sie dann zurück in die Basis und forderte ein Medikit an. Als Rey dann mit dem Falken an der Basis ankam, um die letzten Überlebenden abzuholen, ging Finn mit Rose an Bord. Persönlichkeit Obwohl Finn früh von seinen Eltern getrennt und der Propaganda der Ersten Ordnung ausgesetzt wurde, konnte er hohe Sozialkompetenzen entwickeln. So half er Slip, wenn dieser vom Rest des Teams zurückgelassen wurde und beim Ausradieren seiner Tollpatschigkeiten. Auch hatte er nach dem Töten von Unschuldigen jedes Mal Gewissensbisse, was dann auch zu seiner Desertion führt. Er war außerdem in der Lage, recht schnell Vertrauen zu anderen Personen aufzubauen. So arbeitete er gut mit dem ihm bis dahin noch unbekannten Poe zusammen und floh zusammen mit Rey. Allgemein ging er immer zielstrebig vor und agierte meistens auf Befehl. Doch er ist auch immer wieder voller Tatendrang, ohne über die Konsequenzen seines Handelns nachzudenken, was auch sehr oft in Tollpatschigkeit überschlug. Er selbst sah in sich nur einen desertierten Sturmtruppler und keinen Helden des Widerstands. Wenn andere ihn für Letzteres hielten, war ihm das ziemlich peinlich. Beziehungen FN-2003 Als die Kollektivstrafen eingeführt wurden, war Slip für viele Bestrafungen des FN-Korps verantwortlich. Deshalb wurde er vom Rest des Teams angefeindet. Einzig Finn half ihm. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Slip noch mehr zu ihm aufsah. Bei der Befriedungsmission bei Pressys Schleuder, als Finn es nicht schaffte, einen der Unterhändler zu erschießen, nahm Slip ihm diese Aufgabe ab. Als Slip beim Scharmützel von Jakku sein Leben ließ, prägte Finn das entscheidend und beeinflusste ihn auch bei seinem Beschluss, die Erste Ordnung zu verlassen. FN-Korps Mit seinen Kameraden verband Finn allgemein ein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl. Er ließ nie einen von ihnen zurück und versuchte ein guter Anführer des Teams zu sein. Seine Kameraden sahen zu ihm, dem Vorzeige-Sturmtruppler, auf. Deshalb existierte zwischen Finn, Nines und Zeroes auch immer eine gewisse Rivalität, die sich bei den Nahkampfübungen recht deutlich zeigte. Umso schwerer war Nines über Finns Desertion erschüttert. Daran, dass sie einander in der Schlacht von Takodana ein Duell auf Leben und Tod lieferten, zeigt, wie sehr sie sich auseinander gelebt hatten. Allgemein verband Finn mit seinen Kameraden von seiner Seite mehr Pflichtbewusstsein, von ihrer Seite eher Neid. Captain Phasma Captain Phasma war sehr stolz auf Finn, da er in allem der optimale Sturmtruppler war. Sie lobte ihn nicht nur vor seiner Einheit und seinem gesamten Jahrgang, sondern auch vor General Hux. Sie wurde erst eher streng, als sie merkte, dass er nicht bereit war, grundlos Zivilisten zu töten oder einen Kameraden zurückzulassen, wenn dies gefordert wurde. Sie war wegen dieser schleichenden Entwicklung nicht allzu überrascht, als er desertierte. Trotzdem war sie sehr enttäuscht, als seine Zweifel Überhand nahmen. Auf der Starkiller-Basis trafen sich die beiden wieder und Phasma zeigte sich schockiert, dass Finn mit dem Widerstand zusammenarbeitete und sie zwang, die Schilde der Starkiller-Basis herunterzufahren. Poe Dameron Poe und Finn waren, ohne sich gut zu kennen, beste Freunde. Er war es, der Finn seinen Namen gab und es war für Finn ein großer Schock, als es so aussah, als wäre Poe tot. Auch wenn Finn Poe ursprünglich nur befreite, weil er einen Piloten brauchte, baute sich zwischen den beiden eine echte Freundschaft auf. Rey Zu Rey baute er schon sehr schnell eine recht starke Beziehung auf und er begründete dies damit, dass sie die Erste sei, die ihn freundlich ansehe. Seine Zuneigung ging soweit, dass er mehrfach seine Bereitschaft erklärte, sein Leben für Rey zu gefährden. Dies tat er auch einmal aktiv, indem er sich mit Kylo Ren duellierte. Obwohl er keinerlei Ausbildung mit dem Lichtschwert erfahren hatte, konnte er sich verteidigen und Ren sogar verletzen, bevor er selber am Rücken verletzt wurde, das Bewusstsein verlor und Rey einschritt. Sein Verhältnis zu Rey war recht schwierig zu klassifizieren, da sie seine Avancen kaum erwiderte. Allerdings gab sie ihm während seines Komas einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Rose Tico Finns erste Begegnung mit Rose Tico verlief nicht sehr gut. Rose verehrte ihn und sah in ihm einen Helden. Doch Finn war das sehr peinlich und er sah sich selbst nicht als Helden. Aber als Rose merkte, dass er fliehen wollte, wurde sie enttäuscht und verlor jeglichen Respekt und jegliches Vertrauen gegenüber ihm. Erst, als Finn sie mit seinem Wissen um die Technik der Ersten Ordnung überzeugte, baute sie wieder Vertrauen zu ihm auf. Da sie beide sich perfekt ergänzten, bildeten sie ein gutes Team. Ihre Mission, die sie zusammen absolvierten, schweißte beide enger zusammen und Finn bekam Mitleid mit Rose aufgrund der Verluste in ihrer Familie. Er fühlte sich für sie verantwortlich. Als er auf Crait fast starb, opferte Rose sich für ihn und gestand ihm ihre Liebe. Da er sich für sie verantwortlich fühlte, ließ er sie aber nicht im Stich und trug sie in Sicherheit. Hinter den Kulissen *Finn tauchte zum erste Mal im Teaser zu auf. Sein Name wurde am 11. Dezember 2014 von insidemovies bekanntgegeben. *Finn wird von John Boyega gespielt. *Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Finn. *In erwähnt Finn, er habe zuvor auf der Starkiller-Basis gearbeitet. Er ist jedoch laut Vor dem Erwachen direkt im Anschluss an seine Ausbildung nach Jakku gekommen und hat während seiner Ausbildung den Standort nie gewechselt. *Fans shippten Finn und Poe unter dem Hashtag #StormPilot, was Poe-Darsteller Oscar Isaac Hernandez, John Boyega und Lucasfilm-Präsidentin Kathleen Kennedy auf der Leinwand begrüßen würden."Oscar Isaac Says 'Rise of the Skywalker' "Holds Potential" For FinnPoe" auf bustle.com. Quellen * * * * *''Vor dem Erwachen'' * Einzelnachweise bg:Фин cs:Finn da:Finn el:Φιν en:Finn es:Soldado Finn fy:Finn it:Finn ja:フィン ko:핀 nl:Finn pt:Finn ru:Финн uk:Фінн zh:芬恩 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Sturmtruppen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Mitglieder des Widerstands Kategorie:Kanon